We request funding to upgrade our 4.7 Tesla/ 33 cm diameter Omega magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) spectrometer, which is intensively used for on-going, multi-disciplinary nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) and MRI biomedical research and research training, by scientists at the Longwood Medical Research enter of the Brigham and Women's Hospital (BWH), Children's Hospital, Harvard Medical School (HMS), and our collaborators at Boston University. The Omega MRI instrument currently has serious problems that significantly degrade the quality of research performed on it. Its hardware limitations yield poor spectral lineshapes, and the images obtainable are of poor quality and limited resolution. The obsolete computer employs decade-old, user-unfriendly software, and the unavailability of upgrades limits both the range of experiments and the agility with which they can be implemented. Fortunately, the 4.7 Tesla superconducting magnet is in good condition and does not need replacement. A hardware upgrade is sufficient to transform our flawed instrument into an up-to-date, versatile tool that would enhance and accelerate research and training. The proposed Bruker Biospect upgrade includes new gradient coils with improved eddy current compensation and additional gradient strength, fast computer-controlled gradient-shimming, improved RF electronics, specialized RF coils, an animal handling assembly, user-friendly, software of greatly augmented power and a modern menu-driven interface. An internal advisory committee and a detailed management plan is proposed to supervise the scheduling, operation, and maintenance of the requested MRI instrument, and to satisfy the research and training needs of its users. NIH supported MRI research projects employing this instrument include, among others, investigations of creatine kinase and brain energetics, fast spectroscopic imaging development for in vivo 31P studies, MRI of thermal-interactions in tissue for minerally invasive surgery, identification and modulation of the vulnerable atherosclerotic plaque, MRI guided focused ultrasound surgery, MRI of angiogenesis and edema in experimental brain tumors, volume localized two-dimensional NMR spectroscopy studies of clinical relevance. Additional research projects include the development of a novel biomedical technology laser hyperpolarized nobel gas MRI, originally pioneered by one of the major users and others. Noble gas MRI is being applied to investigations of airway and lung tissue mechanics, and use of brain function. Projects aimed at improving the quality of the research activities include the design and implementation of optical methods for dynamic 3D imaging-- "Adaptive MRI", and the development of computerized image processing methods for quantitative analysis for MR images, and for intraoperative MRI guided surgery.